poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening (RaCaoSFE)
This is how the opening goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Shrek Forever After. story begins with the Shrek Forever After Book. The pages turn over to the first page of the book Vixyner: Once upon a time, a long time ago, a king and a queen had a beautiful daughter named Fiona. Rumpelstiltkin: But, she was possessed by a terrible curse. Vixyner: By day, a lovely princess. Rumpelstiltskin: By night, a hideous ogre. Only true love's kiss could lift her curse. And so Fiona waited in a tower, guarded by a dragon until the day where her true love would arrive. Vixyner: But, as the days turn into years, the king and queen were forced to resort to more desperate measures. pages in the book come to life as horses pull a carriage with King Harold and Queen Lillian inside it through a forest King Harold: I don't know about this, Lillian. Fairy Godmother said only true love's kiss can break Fiona's curse. Queen Lillian: I don't trust that woman, Harold. This may be our last hope. Besides he does come highly recommended by King Midas. King Harold: But to put our daughter's life in the hands of this person... He's devious, he's deceitful, he's... he's... Inside Vixyner and Rumpelstiltskin: Rumpelstiltskin! thunder Rumpelstiltskin's pet goose, honks and Rumpel kisses Lillian's hand Rumpelstiltskin: Mrs. Highness. Queen Lillian: H-h-h-how do you do. hisses at Harold Rumpelstiltskin: Down, Fifi. Get down! gets down Rumpelstiltskin: As you can see, everything's in order. Kinh Harold: So you'll put an end to our daughter's curse? Vixyner: Yes. Rumplestiltskin: In return, you sign the kingdom of Far Far Away over to me. Thunder King Harold: Lillian, this is madness! Queen Lillian: What choice do we have? Fiona has been locked in that tower for far too long. Rumpelstiltskin: It's not like she's getting any younger. King Harold: But to sign over our entire kingdom? Rumpelstiltskin: Well, if your kingdom is worth more to you then your daughter... King Harold: Nothing is worth more to us than our daughter. puts the contract on the table and gets out magic ink. Rumple claps his hands Rumpelstiltskin: Jump, Fifi, jump! jumps onto the table and Vixyner plucks a feather off her and apply the tip with magic ink Vixyner: Here. the pen to Harold Rumpelstiltskin: Just sign it...And all your problems will disappear. was about to sign it when... Man: Your highness, the princess. She's been saved! gasp then Harold tears the contract Rumpelstiltskin: Who saved her? to the book Vixyner: voice No one would have guessed that an ogre named Shrek, whose roar was feared throughout the land, would save the beautiful Princess Fiona. gasps Rumpelstiltskin: True love's kiss led to marriage and ogre babies! a page Vixyner: The kingdom of Far Far Away was finally at peace. Oh, goody for Ryan and his friends! a page And they lived happily... Rumpelstiltskin: a page Ever.. Both: After! tears the page and scrunches it. Codiper notices them Codiper Montage: Ummm, mister? You and your friend gonna have to pay for that. Pinocchio (Shrek): I'm with Codiper on that. Vixyner: Maybe we could make a deal with your real boy buddy for the book, Movie Star? Codiper Montage: He's not a real boy and I'm not a movie star. Rumpelstiltskin: a creepy voice Do you wanna be? and Vixyner are tossed out of the library Codiper Montage: Nobody needs your friend's deals anymore, Boyfriend of Ryanara's friend! Pinocchio (Shrek): He is right on that, Grumpel Stinky Pants! close the door. Rumpel looks at the page he torn Rumpelstiltskin: I wish that ogre was never born. nods and looks at the poster of the Irelanders Vixyner: And I wish the Irelanders never defeated Linda Ryan and her beloved Foot Empire. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan